Nueve Bijuus
by Theusernamehasbeentaked
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki,secretamente Namikaze,esta destinado a salvar al mundo,como el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin,su alma fue la reconciliación de 2 hermanos,la purificación de 9 demonios,y el perdón a una mujer que creía nunca conseguiría el perdon,pero como llegamos a esto?,entra y descubrelo.
1. El nacimiento de Naruto Namikaze

Hey!,esta es mi primera historia,agradecería que dejaran reviews dando su opinión sobre ella,será un Fem!Bijuus,pero no será el:"Ay!,me siento culpable,te enseñó mi verdadera forma y feliz de la vida",no tengo nada en contra de esas historias,pero los Bijuus son Chakra y odio,no hay más,los primeros capítulos con un Bijuu,siempre serán desconfiados,gritones y groseros,y conforme avance la historia,ablandaran su corazó historia está basada en "The Bijuu Sage" por Leonineus.

Dread:Sólo dejalos leer la historia y callate...

Mira quien habla!,en fin,los dejo con la historia.

-Nueve Bijuus,Capítulo 1.

10 de Octubre, 243 DRS (Después de Rikudou Sennin), Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.

/Cabaña\

Namikaze Minato,Konoha no Kiroii Senko,y actual Hokage de Konoha,miraba a su esposaUzumaki Kushina,parir mientras insultaba a un montón de personas que ni el sabía existían,cuándo acabó,el fruto de su amor era rubio,con ojos azules,como el,pero que demostraba la gran hiperactividad de su madre,con tres marcas en las el proceso acabó,se acercó a reforzar el sello que mantenía a Kyuubi encerrado.

/Fuera de la cabaña\

Todos los Jounnin y AMBU que cuidaban la entrada estaban en el suelo, de ahi, un extraño hombre que usaba una máscara naranja y negra,con un orificio para el ojo,tenía una cadena de la que goteaba vez en cuando,en el orificio, se podía ver un ojo tan rojo como el líquido que goteaba de su cadena y la mayoría de cuerpos,con 3 magatamas de color negro,era el Sharingan.

De pronto,el hombre fue absorbido por un remolino y cualquier rastro de el desapareció en un instante.

/Cabaña\

Cuando Minato estaba a punto de reforzar el sello cuando...

¿?:Detente ahora mismo o tu hijo muere a la tierna edad de 2 minutos de vida.-Una voz áspera que venía de su espalda le hizo voltear,encontrando a un hombre con una máscara que sostenia a su hijo,y a su lado,en el suelo,se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la esposa de su predecesor,Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Minato:¡Suelta a mi hijo!.-Replicó furioso,se sorprendió cuando el hombre parecía entregar al niño,pero...

¿?:Como desee,Yondaime.-Soltó a su retoño,y inmediatamente, Minato lo atrapó,pero le dio tiempo suficiente al sujeto para secuestrar a esto,decidió seguirle,dejando a su hijo en la cuna.

/Konoha\

Cuando el Yondaime Hokage llegó,era muy tarde, el Kyuubi había sido liberado y estaba claro que a aquel ritmo,pronto serían 4 y no 5 grandes naciones,así que decidió enfrentarlo en persona,pero algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo,era el mismo sujeto de antes,que replicó que era el su de lograr asestarle un golpe al sujeto,quien tenía una extraña habilidad con la que podía teletransportarse y hacerse intangible,este se reveló como Uchiha Madara,y le aseguro la destrucción de Konoha,decidió que por el momento tenía que hacer una decisión respecto al Kyuubi,y supo que hacer,así que tomó a Kushina,pidió a las tropas que prepararán todo para un sellado y que distrajeran y alejaran al Kyuubi de Konoha.

-Fin de capítulo.

Si,se que es corto,pero no puedo escribir mas con el programa que usó,en fin,como penalización,subiré 3 capítulos por semana,a menos que tenga un problema o un compromiso.

Dread:Si bueno,este WPS Office no da pa' más,y blah,blah,blah.

Bueno,será un NaruHarem,y ya tengo 11 chicas,de las cuales sólo hay que contar dos, las demás son los Bijuus, sugerencias son bien recibidas,ciao!


	2. Sellado,vida,y encuentro

He aqui el segundo capítulo de mi historia.

Dread:Si,segundo,como pueden ver,somos de palabra.

Si,bueno,el cap de hoy se centra en el sellado,y los primeros años de vida de Naruto.

Dread:Y el encu-Calla!-ok...

Jejeje,vamos con el cap.

-Nueve Bijuus,Capítulo 2.

Regresó a la cabaña y tomó a su hijo,se había dado cuenta de que Kushina sabía que iba a pasar,pues de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada triste a el y a su hijo,y el también estaba triste,había sido huérfano y podía entender que era crecer sin padre o madre,pero no tenía opción.

Vio que ya estaba todo preparado y empezo el sellado,el Kyuubi tal vez había sido liberado del control de Uchiha Madara,pero odiaba a la aldea,y lo estaba demostrando,cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir,lanzó un zarpazo hacia Minato,que al verlo sabia no iba a poder terminar el sellado y moriría por la garra,pero un cuerpo se atravesó y fue atravesado también,poco a poco,gracias al impacto,la garra se detenía,y aunque no había evitado que el Namikaze muriera,pues se había puesto delante suya,si logro proteger al bebé y darle tiempo suficiente al Hokage para terminar el sellado,este volteo a ver quien fue quien salvo a su hijo y vio a Kushina,sabía que su hijo tendría una triste y dolorosa infancia,e incluso vida,pero decidió dejarlo de lado y terminar el sellado,el shinigami apareció y convirtió al Kyuubi en una bola que entró al pequeño infante,ambos padres cayeron al suelo,completamente exhaustos y a punto de morir,sin notar que tres sombras venían con el shinigami,y estas también se introducieron en su hijo junto a una vasija.

-Time Skip:4 años,10 de Octubre,247 DRS.

Un niño rubio se encontraba sangrando en un callejón,después de una de las tantas palizas recibidas por parte de los aldeanos,incluso hoy,el día de su cumpleañ todo,los días con Jiji,las tardes con Inu-nii,Neko-nee y Hebi-nee,momentos felices,pero también otros que no lo eran,cuando lo echaron del orfanato a la edad de 3 años,las palizas,las torturas y la extraña capacidad regenerativa,y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el callejón,si no en una extraña cloaca,y que unos ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas le miraban.

¿?: **Vaya,vaya,miren quien se dignó a venir.**

Naruto:¿Quien esta ahí?

¿?: **El Kyuubi mocoso,y antes de que preguntes,no estoy muerto,y aún si lo estuviera regresaría de la muerte 100 años después,eso tu ídolo lo sabía,así que me encerró en un niño** -vio como sus ojos temblaban,haciéndole sonreír con malicia- **si,ahora te das cuenta?,el odio,las palizas,todo es porque eres mi pequeña celda viviente** -estallo en risa al ver lágrimas en el rostro del niño.

Naruto:En-entonces s-si soy un,un demonio?-La tristeza del niño era insufrible,en su mente la única posibilidad de que el Kyuubi estuviera encerrado en el era porque era su resurrección, un monstruo, un asesino.

¿?:No lo eres y nunca lo serás,Naruto-Un hombre adulto con pelo rosado,que llevaba puesta una bata blanca larga con detalles en negro le habló y lo volteo a ver,era raro,su piel era de tonos verdes y grises,pero sus ojos eran lo más curioso,morados y con anillos.

Kyuubi: **¿¡Quien demonios eres!?** -No parecía reconocerle,es mas, podía verse el miedo en sus ojos.

¿?:Lo que me temia-se acercó a la cabeza del Kyuubi y la toco,recitando- **¡** **Ninpo:** **Rinnegan:** **6 Pasu no Kaiho!** -De el cráneo de el enorme zorro salió una energía de color negra,que poco a poco mostraba una silueta,era Uchiha Madara,poco después la masa de energía se disolvio

Kyuubi: **Que?,donde estoy?,Jiji?,que esta pasando?, lo último que recuerdo es a un hombre que decia llamarse Uchiha Madara decir algo sobre volverme el arma definitiva.**

-Fin de capítulo.

Y ahí está!,bueno,voy a aclarar una cosa,Hinata no va a estar en el harem,le haré bashing,ya verán como es aquí.

Dread:Bueno,tenemos a 9 de las 14 chicas,sigan solicitando a las últimas 5.

Sin más que decir,ciao!

Harem por ahora:

Fem!Bijuus

Fem!Kakashi

Anko

Kurenai

Tsume

Tsunade

Fuu

Yugito.


	3. Una antigua historia

Y aqui está,el 3er capitulo de esta historia que me sorprende haya recibido comentarios el primer día que fue publicada,y me alegra saber que les guste.

Dread:Si,bien,ahora que hizo su discurso,podemos continuar,sigan sugiriendo chicas,sin más que decir,hagamos el telón subir.

-Nueve Bijuus,Cap 3.

¿?:Si,justo lo que me temía,manipulación espiritual-Kyuubi parecía sorprenderse por aquella frase-Indra llegó muy lejos en su pasada resurrección, pero no se que tan poderoso era Ashura en la suya como para llevarlo a tal extremo,quiero decir,usarte a ti para vencerlo,y por lo que veo el espíritu de su reencarnación se junto contigo,no se porque sea,tal vez haya usado el Susano'o...

Naruto:Que?,Indramon?,Achuma?,Reencarnación?-El extraño lo volteo a ver-Me podría explicar alguien que está pasando!?

¿?:Es cierto,vine aquí para conocerte,y aún así he olvidado a que venía,jejeje-Naruto lo miro extrañado,aún con esa muestra de inmadurez, a su alrededor podía sentir un aura de sabiduría y poder-Mi nombre es Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, aunque actualmente me llaman Rikudou Sennin-Ok,si antes le miraba extrañado,ahora podría jurarse que sus ojos salían de sus cuencas,sabía quien era el hombre que fue llamado así,no por aprendizaje,si no por una de esas pocas veces en que Hiruzen Sarutobi, o como el acostumbraba llamarlo,Jiji,podía estar con él y tenía la increíble idea de contarle historias justo antes de dormir,el hombre que trajo paz al mundo,la primera persona con Chakra,estaba frente suya-Estamos en tu mente,pequeño,y te tengo una petición.

Naruto:Que cosa?-Parecía interesado,lo que provocó una sonrisa cómplice en Hagoromo,que miraba a Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: **No!,no!,no! y no!,no voy a entrenar a un gaki** **!** -Parecia indignado,por lo que veía era más orgulloso que en la otra 'forma'- **El gran Kyuubi no Youko no se volverá una niñera!**

Hagoromo:Tranquilo Kyuubi,no te pido que lo cuides,te pido que le ayudes a defenderse,al igual que yo lo hare-A su lado,una vasija aparecio-Asi que dime,Naruto,quieres entrenar conmigo y con Kyuubi?-Los ojos del pequeño rubio se iluminaron.

Naruto:Si!,claro que quiero!,quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a mis aliados y destrozar a mis enemigos,quiero hacerlo!-Sonaba emocionado,y como no estarlo,el shinobi más poderoso le estaba ofreciendo entrenamiento, a el,un niño sin nada,que no tenía raíces en un gran clan,a aquel niño demonio con el que nadie se juntaba,o incluso acercarse sin tener malas intenciones,sólo unos pocos no lo trataban así,unos pocos que podían contarse con los dedos.

Hagoromo: _El,realmente se parece mucho a mi,aunque también tiene rasgos de Ashura e Indra_ -Bien,pero para poder entrenarte honestamente primero tengo que contarte mi historia,empezando desde la de mi madre-Su voz mostró impotencia cuando dijo la palabra 'madre'.

Hagoromo:Hace muchos años,los humanos usaban armas para combatir,y el campo de batalla casi siempre se desarrollaba enfrente de un enorme árbol,árbol al que,aunque no intervenía en la batalla,lo veneraban como a un Dios-Vio como el pequeño niño escuchaba con atención cada palabra,y asentía cuando creía estar listo para la siguiente oración.

Hagoromo:Una princesa de otro mundo,cansada de la situacion,decidió comer el fruto del arbol,un fruto que según varios escritos,daría el poder suficiente a una persona para detener una guerra,el fruto sólo "nacia" uno cada siglo,y cuando lo hizo se convirtió en la primera persona en usar Chakra,freno la guerra,y empezó a ser llamada 'La diosa conejo',la mujer tuvo poco después dos hijos,pero la fe de los humanos se transformó en miedo al saber su poder,y hubo aquellos que la llamaron demonio-La cara del niño parecía mostrar confusión,probablemente no entendia por que temer a alguien que los salvo.

Hagoromo:Sus hijos crecieron,y mientras ellos entrenaban y se volvían mas fuertes, ella perdía poco a poco la cordura al tener que lidiar con el desprecio del mundo al que intentó salvar,los insultos de millones de personas,los problemas de montones de comunidades,todo dirigido hacia ella,pronto,el espíritu del Shinju,nombre de aquel gran árbol venerado como Dios años atrás,logro manipularla,y hacerle creer que si mataba y absorbía el Chakra de sus hijos,lograria traer paz,poco a poco perdía la cabeza,su esencia,y su espiritu,convirtiéndose en una versión corrupta del Shinju,que la gente y sus hijos bautizaron como Juubi-El rubio mostraba tristeza,empatia y dolor emocional al escuchar el relato,entendia que se sentía ser despreciado,odiado,y demás por algo a lo que quieres proteger sin saber porque ocurría y como solucionarlo.

Hagoromo: Cuando aquella versión corrupta comenzó a causar estragos en el mundo,sus hijos se enfrentaron a el,y cuando uno de los dos iba a ser asesinado por la bestia,con sus últimas fuerzas logro contenerla,y darle tiempo a sus hijos de sellarla en la luna,pero cuando intento disculparse,sus hijos simplemente no pudieron mirarla a la cara,y sus últimas palabras eran un triste:'Lo siento'-Un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta al decir aquello-Sus hijos vieron por última vez a su madre viva,y vieron la pequeña sonrisa que sería su última acción,como muestra de respeto y cariño,la enterraron en un pequeño monumento,y uno de los hermanos fue a cuidar del cuerpo vacío de la bestia en la Luna-Los ojos del pequeño ardían en furia,tal vez no entendia por completo la historia recién contada,pero juraría que podía sentir el dolor de aquella mujer inocente que murió sabiendo que no recibió el perdón de nadie,ni siquiera sus hijos.

Hagoromo:Aquella mujer era mi madre-De inmediato sintió un jalón en su bata así que volteo hacia abajo-Que pa-lo callo un pequeño pero sentimental puñetazo de parte del pequeño niño-Bueno,supongo que lo merecía.

Hagoromo:Así que...aún después de todo lo que te he contado...quieres entrenar conmigo?-Su voz sonaba triste,todavía afectado por el puñetazo cargado de sentimientos del rubio.

Kyuubi: ** _Por favor,di que no,di que no..._**

Naruto:Por supuesto, no dejaré que algún sentimiento me derrumbe,eso no le gustaría a tu mama!,cierto?-Realmente era tan sentimental como el,tan cabeza hueca como Ashura y tan terco como Indra.

Hagoromo:Bien,entonces continuemos con la historia de mis hijos.

-Fin del capítulo.

Y ahí está!,¿como quedó?

Dread:Sentimental y largo.

Mira que no te mato por que eres mi conciencia...en fin,en unos días publicare una historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,tambien quisiera saber si quieren un Fem!Sasuke que se esconde bajo una mascara de chico,o uno que siempre se ha mostrado como es y el que tiene fangirls es otro personaje ya sea original de la serie o OC, sin más qu-

Dread:Chaos!


	4. Otro relato antiguo,reunión familiar

Bueno,el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic,con esto empiezan la escuela,la historia de Indra y Ashura,y una amistad que se romperá por algo que por favor les pido nos digan que debe ser,una Sasuko escondida en una máscara de chico,un OC!Uchiha hermano de un Fem!Sasuke e Itachi, o que un personaje de la serie o un OC! reciban ese castigo.

Dread:Si,y por favor diganoslo,si no no podremos continuar en la trama.

Sin más que decir,los dejo con la historia

-Nueve Bijuus,capítulo 4.

Naruto se quedó callado,esperando la historia de los hijos de tal hombre,que según el seguramente fueron héroes que lucharon juntos contra otro mal,al igual que lo hicieron su padre y su tí tan solo supiera...

Hagoromo:Bien,por donde empiezo,ah!,ya se,empezaré por su entrenamiento-Parecia calmado en aquel momento,sin embargo,su mirada mostraba un mar de emociones.

El niño lo miro,suponiendo que debía poner atención,pues seguramente el recibiría aquel entrenamiento o algo similar también.

Hagoromo:Cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se hacía viejo,decidí tener hijos,hijos a los cuales nombre al mayor Indra y al menor crecieron,note algo en ellos,cada uno heredó algo mío que se desarrollaba más cada entrenamiento.

Hagoromo:Indra,heredó mi "espíritu", mientras que Ashura heredó mi "cuerpo",con aquello me refiero a que Indra heredó mi energía espiritual y mis ojos,y Ashura mi energía física y mi fuerza.

Hagoromo:Ambos tenían cualidades,mientras que Indra era inteligente,serio,frío,arrogante, nunca necesitaba de alguien más y era un genio,Ashura no era precisamente inteligente,era más bien bruto como el solo-Kyuubi,Naruto y el,jurarían haber escuchado un " oye!" y un "hmph" provenientes del fondo de la jaula,pero lo dejaron pasar a los pocos segundos-y siempre necesitaba de sus aliados.

Hagoromo:Seguí entrenando!es y cuando entrene a Indra me di cuenta que sus ojos tenían habilidades diferentes a los míos y debido a la curiosa habilidad de copiar jutsus y su forma decidí llamarle Sharingan.

Hagoromo:Luego estaba Ashura,que no tenía realmente alguna habilidad especial,si no un Chakra colosal y una fuerza física impresionante,y sacaba la mayoría de su fuerza de sus aliados.

Hagoromo:Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de mi cercana muerte,decidí escoger a uno de los dos,así que les pregunté sobre sus creia que sólo podía haber orden y paz en el mundo mediante el poder,y Ashura creía firmemente que ello se podría lograr mediante la unión y el amor.

Hagoromo:Por su respuesta, escogí a Ashura y note crecientes odio y celos en el alma de Indra,entonces me alejé de todo el mundo y separe el Chakra de Juubi en nueve, formando a lo que ahora conocen como uno con un nombre que el hombre actual ha olvidado y que deberás ganarte el derecho a saberlo.

Hagoromo:Pero mientras yo hacía aquello,mis hijos luchaban entre ellos para ver quién era mi digno sucesor y ambos murieron en la pelea,pero sus descendientes siguieron luchando,y su Chakra,al seguir entre ellos,viajaba a otro "contenedor" que tendría como destino luchar con el contenedor del otro.

Hagoromo:Con el paso del tiempo,las familias olvidaron la razón de aquella lucha sin fin,más no pararon,a aquel conflicto se le llamó la guerra de clanes,y durante esta,nacieron dos niños de las dos familias,Uchiha y Senju,que cambiaron el mundo.

Hagoromo:Los niños crecieron y se aliaron buscando la paz,fueron amigos y formaron la aldea en la que tú vives,Konohagakure no Sato,irónicamente,aquellos niños resultaron ser los contenedores de Indra y Ashura.

Hagoromo: El nombre de el hombre que era la "resurrección" de Indra era Uchiha Madara,y el de el hombre que era la de Ashura era Senju Hashirama,el primer la pelea entre los dos ocurrió,el valle cercano a Konoha se derrumbó gracias al poder de estos amigos,los ciudadanos decidieron llamar al lugar el Valle del Fin,debido a que en el había acabado por completo una gran amistad,y se construyeron construyeron 2 estatuas en honor a la pelea,una

de Madara y la otra de Hashirama.

Hagoromo:Pero Madara no murió,pues uso el Izanagi,un jutsu Uchiha prohibido debido a que el Uchiha que lo usa termina ciego de un ojo,aún así,el Chakra de Indra lo abandonó,y cuando estaba a punto de morir debido a la vejez,decidió implantarse células Senju,debido a su conocida esperanza de vida,y desbloqueo el Rinnegan,mis ojos,que tienen muchas habilidades de las que te hablaré despues que serían peligrosas en manos malvadas,y con ello descubrió la técnica que el Shinju usando el cuerpo de mi madre utilizo para encerrar a todos en un sueño infinito:el Mūgen Tsukuyomi.

Hagoromo:La voluntad del Shinju,le engaño haciéndole creer que si utilizaba el Mūgen Tsukuyomi podría traer paz al mundo,también le hizo pensar que el era de su creación y que representaba su voluntad y la seguiría cuando en realidad fue creada por el Juubi en sus últimos momentos de vida con el único propósito de revivirle.

Hagoromo:Madara nombró a aquel ser Zetsu Negro debido a su color,y cuando intento cultivar semillas Senju, descubrió a los Zetsus blancos,raras versiones del original que al contrario que este,no tenían pensamiento propio,y no eran de color negro,si no blanco,también descubrió otro tipo de Zetsu, uno del que solo logro crear un ejemplar,el Zetsu Espiral.

Hagoromo:Al igual que el original,tenia conciencia,y como los otros Zetsus,era blanco,pero le gustaba bromear,contrastando con la personalidad del original,y tenía una forma diferente.

Hagoromo: En lugar de tener un aspecto humano,su cuerpo parecía tener un espiral por todas partes,y sólo tenía un "ojo", a este Zetsu le gustaba el apodo de Guruguru.

Hagoromo: Madara estuvo detrás de varias desgracias o sucesos en el mundo ninja,como la supuesta muerte de Uchiha Obito,o la muerte de Nohara Rin,ambos compañeros de Hatake Shinkoku.

Hagoromo: La muerte de Obito la organizó para asegurar su resurreccera,mientras que la de Rin la utilizó para romper el espíritu de Obito y que este siguiera su plan.

Observó como el niño comprendía poco a poco el relato,y como al mencionar el plan de Madara que era parte de él de Zetsu Negro para revivir a Juubi

se ponía rojo de furia y seguramente deseos de destruir a aquellos dos.

-En algún lugar.

ZN:Esta bien,Obito-san?

Obito:Si,sólo siento que tu y Madara tendrán problemas con alguien,pero no se por que ni con quien.

-De vuelta a la mente de Naruto.

Naruto juro en silencio al terminar de escuchar la historia,dolor para Zetsu,Juubi y Madara por sus crueles planes,mientras aseguraba perdón a Obito debido a que este sólo era víctima de las consecuencias.

Hagoromo:Eso es todo lo que ha ocurrido entre mis hijos por ahora-Tristeza,ese era el sentimiento predominante en el en ese momento.

¿?Entonces si ya acabaste,papá,creo que es hora de que me presente yo mismo...

¿?: Soy el gran,fuerte,poderoso,sabio y demás,Ashura!-Bien,Naruto esperaba una broma por entrada o algo por el estilo según lo contado por Hagoromo,pero eso era ridículo,fue entonces que noto la sombra que estaba dispuesta a salir hasta la repentina aparición de Ashura.

Naruto:Quien esta ahí!?-Parecía exaltado,después de todo,no todos los días ves una figura desconocida dentro de tu mente-Sal!-Al verse descubierta,la sombra salió.

¿?:Parece que esto es un reencuentro familiar,soy Indra,Indra Ootsutsuki o Uchiha.

Su vida sería muy problemática dentro de poco.

-Fin de capítulo.

Y que tal,eh?

Dread:Meh,no se,qu-Calla!-ok.

La historia de KHR! todavía está en desarrollo,así que no se cuando la publicare,pero por favor,denme su elección sobre el trasfondo de Fem!Sasuke,la necesito para poder continuar la historia.

Dread:Chaos!


	5. Memorias

Bueno,aquí vamos.

Dread:Si bla bla bla,lamento la tardanza,estuve ocupado con los trabajos pendientes,mentiroso,vago inutil,no paraste de jugar a esa cosa y apenas terminaste un maldito tema.

Bueno,eh...

Oh si, lei un review sobre alguien perteneciente al grupo este donde "califican" fics de autores nuevos, y bueno, veré que hago sobre esos 'errores' de los que habla si los satisface, pero entrar a la página lo dudo, la mayoría de las veces son críticas con odio y yo aquí sólo buscó entretener,lamento si he ofendido a cualquiera que esté leyendo, pues no era mi intención.

-Nueve Bijuus, capítulo 5.

Fecha actual:251 DRS.

Desde que Naruto conocía a la familia Ootsutsuki han pasado 4 años en los que aprendió algo.

Nunca confíes en un sabio y su familia.

Después de que Indra y Ashura solucionaron su revuelta familiar, ellos y Hagoromo lo han entrenado en cada aspecto posible:Fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, inteligencia, sigilo, conocimiento, resistencia, identificacion del terreno, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, y demás a traves de comunicaciones con las explicaciones para hacer el entrenamiento adecuadamente, pero sus métodos realmente son sadicos.

Mil vueltas a la villa,trescientos clones de sombra prácticando el control de el Chakra,doscientos clones manipulando diferentes elementos debido a que resultó afín a todo elemento, secundarios o principales, gracias a la influencia de el Chakra de Hagoromo, con quien había establecido una relación de padre e hijo, entre otros ejercicios dolorosos.

Gracias a Indra logró conseguir manejar el Genjutsu a temprana edad, debido a que al ser un Jinchuriki la cantidad de Chakra es enorme y no puede lograrse rápido e incluso llegar al punto de nunca hacerlo, además, también le dio una inteligencia muy alta, y Ashura le dio una resistencia y fuerza físicas increíbles además de una voluntad fascinante.

También descubrió que conforme avanzará el tiempo lograria desarrollar el Rinnegan y que con el esfuerzo suficiente,incluso el RinneSharingan, un ojo que era el progenitor del Sharingan y el Rinnegan que apareció en la madre de Hagoromo durante su transformación a Juubi, aunque el monstruo lo llamaba Tsuki no Me o Ojo de Luna, además de el Sharingan y todas sus etapas con la diferencia de que su poder sería elevado potencialmente y debido a la disminución de el odio en la familia que potenciaba la Maldicion del Odio, podría conseguirlo sin necesidad "de perder la luz".En resumen, su vida cambio para bien.

Su relación con todos había cambiado también.

-Flashback, 3 años, 6 meses.

Ashura se encontraba entrenando a Naruto en resistencia mediante métodos un poco sádicos, 100 vueltas a la aldea, 70 abdominales, 68 lagartijas y 53 flexiones después del calentamiento, todo ejercido mientras llevaba sellos de gravedad de nivel medi en distintas partes del cuerpo que consiguió al pedírselos al Hokage, que al principio se negó diciendo que todavía era muy pequeño para el entrenamiento, pero al final cedió.

—Oye Ashura...-Le llamó el niño-¿cual es tu color favorito?-El mayor se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—El verde y el marrón-Recibio otra pregunta,esta vez un ¿porque?-No lo sé, supongo que por que siempre guste de los bosques, ya sabes, animales, árboles, plantas...¿y cual es el tuyo?

—El naranja, por que siempre me gustó el pelaje de Kyuubi, aún si es un gruñon-El rubio y el primer Senju rieron-¿puedo llamarte nii-san?

-Fin Flashback.

Ashura era un buen hermano, tal vez un poco idiota, pero buen hermano,luego estaba Indra.

-Flashback, 3 años, 2 meses.

—Mas vale que termines de leer ese libro de estrategias que conseguiste en la biblioteca shinobi con el _Henge_ , que si no, nunca entras-Parecia molesto, no le agradaba mucho como la sociedad trataba a los Jinchurikis.

El niño, que con el tiempo perdió bastante grasa de bebé y ganó musculatura, le prestó atención, Indra siempre había sido reservado, y si bien llevaban una buena relacion, seguía siendo la de personas cercanas y no una de hermanos. El creía firmemente que de el no venía la actitud de los Uchiha actuales, siempre arrogantes y vacilones, no, Indra definitivamente no era así.

Los Uchihas más cercanos a su actitud eran el chico con atuendo de ANBU y su amigo, Itachi y Shisui, a los cuales había visto entrenar en una zona cercana al bosque en dirección a la salida sur de la que parecía ser su ¿hermano? también era agradable, alegre y torpe, más que un Uchiha parecía un Senju, esperaba se librará de la Maldicion del Odio.

—¿Que te hizo ser asi?-Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al no recibir respuesta.

—Lamento si di-Empezo a disculparse, pero fue interrumpido debido a que fue jalado a su paisaje mental, que con el tiempo paso de ser una alcantarilla a una pequeña casa en un valle, sitio donde entrenaba si no encontraba algún campo real, lo único malo era que al estar en su mente, no podía desarrollar su físico, y por tanto, su fuerza en cuanto a peleas sin Chakra.

Dentro de la casa, se encontraban 4 habitaciones:la suya, la de Ashura, la de Indra y la de Hagoromo, además de una sala,y nada mas./Nota:Son espíritus, como que no les hace falta ir al baño o comer\En ese momento había aparecido en la habitación de Indra.

—Solo puedo decirte algo,aunque padre o Ashura te estén enseñando que debes tener aliados y apoyarte en ellos, no creas ciegamente en tus "amigos" o en cualquiera, porque podrían dañarte peor que cualquier arma-Cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, fue abrazado por el pequeño.

—Cuidate bien, Ototo.

-Fin Flashback.

Indra era serio y muy protector, pero podía ser amable y gracioso, un gran hermano.

Luego, estaba Hagoromo, o Tou-san.

-Flashback, 2 años, 7 meses.

Dentro de un paisaje mental mucho más cambiado, teniendo ahora un gran pedazo de valle para Kyuubi, y con la casa ahora siendo mas colorida y decorada, Hagoromo le daba clases de historia a Naruto.

El niño interrumpió el relato con una pregunta-¿Porque siempre fuiste bueno con tus enemigos,Tou-san?-El mayor parecía dudoso acerca de contestar o no, pero la mirada de insistencia del ya no tan pequeño Uzumaki lo llevo a hacerlo.

—Porque no importa que fueran, ya sea luchadores, tramposos, ladrones, o algo más, todos compartian algo-El rubio le miro confuso, el solo hecho de derrotar a alguien que lastimó a otro y perdonarle no le parecía coherente, ¿que era?, ¿lastima?, ¿o un castigo?, y fue entonces que de su boca salió un "¿y que era eso?".

—Todos eran victimas, Naruto, todos pudieron alejarse del mal camino, claro, pero siempre hubo un detonante-El pequeño prestó mucha más atención al oír esas palabras-Ya fuera un dolor emocional, psicológico, físico o algún percance en sus vidas.

—La paz actual...-Su voz sonaba decepcionada-Solo es una mentira, una hermosa mentira, tal como una nación libre de corrupción y obscuridad, o como una persona sin culpas o remordimientos, todas esas son hermosas y bellas mentiras, que aquellas personas perdieron o nunca pudieron vivirlas, encerrados en un ciclo de odio, dolor y un falso final, que sólo abre el ciclo de nuevo.

—Solamente sufren por los actos de los demás, y ya está, eso es lo que rompe a cualquiera, no... a un espíritu.-Terminó-por cierto, ¿cual es tu sueño?-La intriga ahora llenaba sus palabras.

—Al principio, sólo me veía como basura, que merecía ser pisoteada-Empezo triste,pero la alegría volvía poco a poco-Pero entonces apareció Jiji y me contó sobre los Hokages, personas que eran reconocidas por todo el mundo, y yo también quise serlo-La nostalgia hacia aparicion en su mente-Pero despues de esto,tengo una nueva motivacion-Estaba determinado.

—Aun si es desde las sombras o desde la luz, aún si es siendo el demonio o siendo un héroe, si es siendo una fuerza solitaria o una que se apoya en muchos miles más, aún si tengo que elegir entre mi vida y la de ellos, aun si mi accion pasa inadvertida o es alabada, romperé el ciclo y traeré paz verdadera, ¡Tou-san!-La sonrisa en su rostro era bella, al igual que el claro orgullo en Hagoromo.

—Esta bien, pero recuerda, puedes ser bueno, pero no tienes que ser débil, puedes ser fuerte, pero no te lo guardes, llora todo lo que necesites, esta bien si caes, simplemente te levantarás con más fuerza, no importa si es una víctima o un sucio verdugo, merece clemencia, pero no por ello todos son buenos, habrán quienes simplemente sean monstruos con hambre de miseria, no los dejes dañar a nadie más.

—Ahora, ¿continuamos?.

-Fin Flashback.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba entrenando había mejorado mucho, su manejo con los cinco elementos principales estaba perfeccionado mientras que con algunos elementos secundarios todavía podía superarse, tenía en su repertorio montones de jutsus de rango C y B, bastantes de rango A y tan solo uno de rango S, el Rasengan, la técnica del 4° Hokage, o su ahora conocido padre.

-Flashback, 1 año, 5 meses.

El Uzumaki entrenaba Ninjutsus de rango C de naturaleza rayo, en un campo de batalla de alguna guerra alejado bastante de Konoha, de la que habia salido con permiso del Hokage, y aparentemente sorprendiendole con su sigilo y velocidad, cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

Aún después de todo el entrenamiento mental y hecho para la interrogación, y por tanto, para averiguar cosas, que tenía, había una duda en su mente que simplemente no podía resolver.

¿Quienes fueron, son, o que eran sus padres?

¿Fueron o son personas honradas, fuertes y amables, o fueron o son monstruos sin piedad y escrúpulos, mentirosos y odiables?

Y entonces reunió el valor para entrar a su paisaje mental, ir a la habitación de su Tou-san y preguntarle;Hagoromo contestó con un:

"Ya era hora de que lo preguntarás", y avanzó hacia él, dándole una dirección.

Como corazonada, busco esa dirección en secreto en la aldea durante las noches, lo que resultó tristemente sencillo, ya que apenas habían guardias y la obsesión por la batalla de Ashura se le había pegado, además de la forma de pensar de su 'papá' y la lógica de su hermano Indra, y lo que encontró...le sorprendió.

Se hallaba a si mismo enfrente de la mansión de la familia Namikaze, más conocida por ser el hogar del cuarto Hokage, pero la puerta se hallaba bloqueada por un sello, uno de sangre.

Había oído sobre los sellos y algunos tipos de estos en la biblioteca una de las veces que fue allí, al parecer todo conocimiento en Konoha venía de Uzu, una antigua nación que fue erradicada por una alianza de Kumo, Kiri, Iwa y, según algunos rumores, el venerable consejo de parecía curioso como el clan de aquel lugar llevaba su apellido, y ahora que lo pensaba, la esposa de él 4° también era una Uzumaki, coincidencias, suponía.

Sabía que no funcionaría, pero probar no le hacía daño probar a nadie, y se hizó una pequeña herida, cerró la mano, y dejo caer la sangre al sello, que empezó a brillar para desaparecer segundos más tarde.

No podía creerlo, ¡había funcionado!, tal vez sólo necesitaba un lí ó a la mansión y siguió el pasillo, la casa era hermosa, realmente hermosa y grande, y entonces vio algo, un cuadro, especí el una pareja se abrazaba, presumiblemente el Yondaime y su esposa.

El se veía fuerte, seguro, y sereno, y ella hermosa, bella, resistente y independiente, pero parecía tener un bulto en su estómago, tal vez iban a tener un hijo antes del incidente que acabó con sus ó el bulto como muestra de respeto, y para su sorpresa, activo un mecanismo oculto y el cuadro giró, permitiéndole entrar a un pasadizo lleno de armas, hasta que llegó al final, y encontró un baúl.

Lo abrió y vio una carta en mal estado, una en la que el sobre tenía la frase:

"Para nuestro hijo."

Cuando leyó la carta, las lágrimas y los malos sentimientos no pudieron escapar, pues la carta era de Minato Namikaze, en la que el se disculpaba hacia su hijo, puesto que asumía que si leía la carta era que habían muerto antes de poderle decir adiós, y que lamentaban mucho la posible vida que llevaba, los sentimientos y emociones que no podrían brindarle y la educación que no podrían impartirle.

Pero fue la última parte la que lo partió en pedazos.

" Con amor, Minato y Kushina Namikaze, para Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

El era el hijo del Yondaime, el que nunca podría ver a sus padres con vida, era el quien fue condenado por sus propios padres a ser un Jinchuriki porque no era secreto para el que el Yondaime no mato a Kyuubi, después de todo, convive con él, y que en su lugar lo selló en el, todo era porque su propio padre eligió a la aldea antes que a él.

Pero recordó los principios enseñados por Tou-san, Indra-nii y lo correcto, era cierto, su padre biológico y su madre también siguieron esos principios, incluso si morirían, y siendo sincero, prefería esa decisión a cualquier otra, así que desde lo más fondo de su corazón perdonó a sus padres.

También vió una espada Tachi de hoja color naranja y negro, dentro de una funda negra y naranja igualmente con un zorro escalandola, otras 2 espadas cortas de el mismo color que las anteriores, y que parecían tener un lazo atado, posiblemente para maniobrarlas, y finalmente una Katana con mango anaranjado y hoja negra, dentro de una funda de igual color.

Todas tenían notas que indicaban que fueron forjadas por los Uzumaki, que fueron rescatadas por Konoha de los escombros y que los concejales planeaban apropiárselas hasta que Mito Uzumaki, que aún vivía en aquel entonces, las ocultó y sólo le dijo a su mamá donde estaban.

Al parecer las espadas eran espíritus, por lo que no podría simplemente tomarlas, si no tocarlas y ver si lo aceptaban como dueño, y lo hizo.

Todo se tornó blanco, hasta que 4 voces hablaron.

— **Tu...tu...Naruto Uzumaki...llevaras justicia a este mundo, seras fuerte, y no te rendiras jamas, eres digno de portarnos...somos Suterusu, Tsuyu, Ejji y Shīsu, usanos bien, Namikaze.**

La luz y las voces desaparecieron a la vez y le revelaron estando en la mansión de nuevo, había una nota más, que decia que para poder usar y materializar las espadas había que pensar en ellas, y lo intentó.

Sus brazos se llenaron de grietas de color negro de las cuales salían pétalos negros y naranjas que formaron las nota decía que para guardarlas ahora debía pensar en ello, y también lo armas se desprendieron en pétalos que envolvían sus brazos y se fusionaban con su piel.

Una vez guardadas las armas, vio que la nota decía algo más, y lo que leyó fue interesante.

Al parecer las armas serían débiles al principio, pero mejorarían junto a él y se fortalecerían mucho más si lograba establecer una relación con los espíritus en ellas.

Dentro del baúl también habían diferentes sellos fabricados por su madre y un mapa de la casa, había una librería, una sala de entrenamiento, un almacén, un lugar con medicamentos y tratamientos para heridas, y más sitios interesantes. Definitivamente esta casa sería su pequeño secretito.

Salió de la casa, y cerró la puerta con uno de los sellos que obtuvo, específicamente uno de sangre que sólo se abriría con la suya, no quería que viniera alguien de el consejo a tomar cosas prestadas.

-Fin Flashback.

Había aprendido la técnica cuando leyó sobre ella y el Hiraishin durante su clase de historia mental;la aprendió con cierta facilidad y al saber que no estaba finalizada aún, se juró así mismo completar la técnica de su padre en honor a él y a su yo pasado, pues su inocencia se había ido gracias a la realización de lo que realmente era este mundo.

En cuanto al Hiraishin, no podría dominarlo bien hasta lograr el respeto de Kyuubi, quien le contó su verdadero nombre en el pasado año como regalo de cumpleaños y al ver como había mejorado, pero que para que le entrenará necesitaría ganar su respeto.

Kurama...ese era su nombre.

Ahora, en entrenamiento físico lo más que podría hacer ahora es seguir entrenando los estilos dados por Hagoromo, Indra y Ashura.

El _Kenmeina Sutairu_ era un estilo dado por Hagoromo que le sería útil memorizar, pues le sería inútil practicarlo en ese mismo momento, debido a que precisaba de el Rinnegan, era en esencia utilizar las habilidades de el Rinnegan y combinarlas con las habilidades físicas del usuario, puede serse sigiloso y usar la vista avanzada del Rinnegan para ver las vias de Chakra de alguien e incapacitados o ir por lo agresivo y usar el _Shinra Tensei_ , una habilidad del Rinnegan que permite el control de la gravedad y con un tiempo de recuperación de 5 segundos que si entrenaba lo suficiente podría reducirse, para golpear al oponente y mientras está aturdido golpearle, volver a encestar un _Shinra Tensei_ , golpear, y repetir el proceso hasta llevar al oponente a la inconsciencia.

El estilo de Taijutsu heredado de Ashura era el _Ishi_ , un estilo de Taijutsu defensivo que se basaba en defender y contraatacar al oponente haste que cayera ía reforzarse a el cuerpo con Chakra para tener una mayor defensa y causar un daño más contundente al enemigo.

Indra le enseñó el estilo _Noroidesu_ , que consistía en usar la visión con o sin Sharingan para golpear los puntos más débiles del cuerpo humano y dejarlos a su merced o poco a poco mediante técnicas ígneas destrozar la defensa del rival y dejarle inconsciente.

No podría hacer más que practicar esos estilos, crear uno propio, y calentar, si intentaba entrenar más su cuerpo tendría repercusiones.

En Genjutsu manejaba distintos Genjutsu con diferentes rangos y usos, algunos servían para interrogar, otros para torturar, unos cuantos para causar daño y la gran mayoría para engañar

En Kenjutsu había entrenado Katas de un estilo Uzumaki llamado _Shi no Supairaru_ , que encontró en las cosas de su madre.

Este era básicamente girar en armonía con el arma usada y golpear puntos desprotegidos, o ir más tranquilo y hacer girar tus armas para golpear al oponente en partes débiles en ciertas ejemplo, al usar las espadas cortas, cuando el enemigo bloqueará alto, podría usar el giro del arma para engañarle y hacerle bajar la guardia para recibir el 2° impacto.

También había conocido y establecido amistad con 2 niñas:Sakura e Ino.

Ino era rubia, de ojos jade, llevaba el peso de ser la princesa Yamanaka sobre su espalda, y si se era lo suficientemente cercano a ella era graciosa y bromista, mientras que Sakura era de ojos verdes, una gran frente, pelo rosado y muy centrada en sus estudios, su familia era de origen civil.

Las había conocido a ambas en situaciones similares, en el caso de Ino, la conoció al verla sola en el parque, y cuando se le acercó a preguntarle porque, ella le dijo que los niños se burlaban de ella y su familia debido a que tenían una tienda de flores en la aldea, y de vez en cuando intentaban golpearla o hacerle alguna maldad con tal de sentirse superiores a ella.

Además, no podía recurrir a sus amigos debido a que los niños esperaban a que estos se fueran o no pudieran siguiente vez le preguntó por su nombre, y no espero hablar con la heredera Yamanaka, lo que le decía que probablemente sus amigos fueran Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, debido a la cercanía de sus familias y de sus padres.

Desde entonces había estado ayudandola con respecto a los abusores, vigilándola con un _Kage Bunshin_ que se encargaba de cuidarla, y entablando amistad con ella, entonces fue cuando conoció a Sakura.

Durante su vigilancia, el _Kage Bunshin_ noto que un grupo de niños abucheaba a la niña, y salió en su defensa, los agresores intentaron asestar un golpe en el y fallaron, por lo que salieron corriendo aterrados.

Ahi fue cuando la niña se presentó como Haruno Sakura, y le contó que no tenía realmente amigos o amigas, gracias a su enorme frente y su exotico color de cabello, que también eran la razón del abuso entonces decidió también pedirle a un clon que la cuidara y estableciendo una amistad con ella, para después hacer lo más difícil, juntarla con Ino, y conociéndolas probablemente Ino se pasaría de "medir la paciencia" de Sakura y está explotaría, pero...

No pasó.

Sorprendentemente, ambas encajaron muy bien la una con la otra y se volvieron la primera amiga de la oH niña, por lo que los 3 jugaban en secreto, pues sabía lo que podía ocurrirles a ambas si las veian con el, en el parque de la villa.

Pero últimamente las dos habían estado extrañ habían ignorado, se peleaban seguidamente, y al parecer se habían enamorado de la misma persona, que para su desgracia era ¿el? pequeño Uchiha al que había visto en los entrenamientos de el ANBU y el Jounnin Uchihas.

Realmente no sabía que hacer al respecto, más que una cosa.

Si esto seguía así, no aguantaría mucho más y esa amistad de casi 4 años tendría que romperse por un comportamiento inmaduro.

Pero lo más interesante venía ahora, la Academia estaba a 2 meses y ya había sido inscrito por Jiji a ella, lo que significa...

...que iban a ser 4 años muy divertidos.

-Fin del capítulo.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, el arco de la Academia y el desarrollo de 4 años más esta a punto de comenzar, he aclarado mi mente, he conseguido sacar tiempo para escribir el capítulo, aunque voy a sufrir con los exámenes que se me vienen, y para cuando terminó esto ya terminé el proyecto.

Dread:Y ya sabemos que vamos a hacer con respecto a Sakura e Ino, unas malas amigas, una Fem!Sasuke oculta bajo fachada de chico, un Kiba muy molesto, y un Naruto hijo de el infierno.

También tendrán una Hinata...como lo digo...una Hinata...

Dread:Fangirl de una fachada de hombre, (tose falsamente), la Uchiha, (vuelve a toser falsamente).

Oh si!, necesito nombres para "Sasuke", por favor denme su opinión y...

¡Ciaosu!


	6. Academia

¡He aquí el nuevo cap!  
Dread: Te tardaste demasiado, ¿eh?  
Si, bueno...  
Este trata de los años de academia, irá de primeros días a la graduación, además de eventos diferentes a la historia original.  
¡Allá va!  
Dread: Te falta...  
Ah, si...  
Disclaimer:  
Ni Naruto, ni ningún elemento que haga referencia a alguna franquicia en esta historia creada por mí me pertenecen, este "Fanfic" sólo busca entretener a los que les interese.

—Nueve Bijuus, Capítulo 6.

-Ahh...sin duda odio esperar...-Dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba en una pared.

-¡Pero si solo llevas ahí un minuto!-Grito Ashura dentro de su mente, gracias a que habían conseguido una conexión.

Si, Naruto llevaba en la academia un minuto y ya estaba irritado, los efectos secundarios de convivir con el primer Uchiha. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo convivir con todos sus compañeros de mente que nunca pagaron la renta le dejó otros más.

Kyuubi le había convertido en un travieso de primera, que tampoco es que no lo fuera ya, y lo volvió de temperamento irritable, mientras que Ashura le había dado una confianza demasiado alta que según Tou-san 2 iba a hacer que lo mataran un día de estos, y este último le dio una necesidad de leer en el momento más inoportuno que, si no fuera porque no es Jounnin y que lo que lee es informativo, parecería cierto ex-ANBU de malas excusas y de poca puntualidad.

—En algún lugar de Hi no Kuni...

Cierto peliplata leía su libro cuando sintió que alguien lo alago de una forma que para muchos habría sido una ofensa.

—De vuelta a la Academia ninja de Konohagakure no Sato.

-Y bueno...¿algún plan?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Plan?, ¿como para que?- Dijo Ashura confuso.

-Para divertirnos-Dijeron con malicia Naruto, Indra y Kyuubi, dejando con miedo a los otros dos, que ya sentían como la escuela se iba a convertir en escombros.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó Kyuubi- ¿Y si llenamos el lugar de "el" Uchiha y sus fana- que diga...tus amigas con polvos pica-pica?- Los otros dos participantes se miraron.

-¿Y si en lugar de eso le hacemos una broma al heredero Inuzuka?-Naruto miró a Indra-Dicen que es un idiota y un insinuado.

-Nah...¿que tal si enviamos un poco de agua al trabajo del maestro?-Se iban a preparar para hacer aquello cuando el maestro entró, aliviando a Ashura y a Hagoromo.

El hombre era de cabello castaño, estatura mediana y de piel morena, con una curiosa cicatriz cruzando por su cara. Naruto le reconoció, era uno de los tantos Shinobis que había espiado mientras entrenaban, aunque mientras que a otros les espiaba por sus técnicas o por sus hazañas, a este le recordaba por un motivo mucho más interesante.

El nombre de su ahora maestro es Iruka Umino, Chunnin que, por lo poco que sabia, había perdido a sus padres en el ataque del Kyuubi, puesto que ambos eran Shinobis.

Fue salvado por un Ninja desconocido para el, y desde que se volvió huérfano intentó llamar la atención de todo el mundo haciendo bromas, cuando pasaba por un mal momento el Sandaime estaria ahí para el. Tenía que admitirlo, era exactamente como el.

Al crecer, se volvió un Chunnin de buenos principios y consiguió el respeto y admiración que siempre quiso. Naruto en definitiva creía que valía la pena intentar ser amigos con el y hacerlo saber que el solo es un contenedor, pero a la mínima lo mataría.

-Oh, mira, alguien viene-Dijo el rubio interesado-Ah, "el" Uchiha-Continuó.

Era muy hábil, y su potencial era claro, tenía una actitud seria, con mirada de pocos amigos y nunca bajaba la guardia o dejaba de prestar atención a su alrededor. Su fachada a el no le engañaba, pero por ahora la dejaría ser.

Detrás de ella alguien más entró. Y al ver quien era su cara cambio de una expresión de curiosidad a una de asco-Kiba Inuzuka...el heredero de su clan.-Menciono Ashura con la misma mueca que Naruto.

-Es débil, el pensamiento no es lo suyo y no sabe distinguir entre una cita y una pelea, lo único bueno de el es esa habilidad suya para meterse en lugares donde no debería. Si llega a tener Sensei, y este le quita esa actitud de pervertido de primera y de remedo de mujeriego talvez sea un buen Ninja.-Dijo Indra.

Poco tiempo después, el más noble de los herederos llegó, Shino Aburame. De carácter serio, entrenado duramente, con un arsenal de armas muy bien equipado, y con un alma amable, era de gran habilidad y las posibilidades de ser un gran Shinobi eran muchas.

Ademas, al igual que la Uchiha, no bajaría su guardia y analizaría la situación, dándole posibilidades de sobrevivir no sólo a él, pero a su equipo entero.

El era de los pocos que lo veían como un ser humano y no cómo un monstruo.

Unos segundos después, dos estudiantes llegaron. Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, el primero era tan inteligente como su padre, pero al igual que todo Nara hombre, era un vago.

Manejaba fácilmente los jutsus de su clan, y sería muy bueno en el trabajo en equipo.

El segundo era gordo, pero en su clan aquello era un caso común, al igual que con su amigo Nara, estaba seguro llegaría a ser un gran Shinobi.

El resto de personas que llegaron eran civiles, las clases iban a empezar después de que el último civil entrara, pero...

Un ruido parecido al de un toro corriendo hacia un objetivo empezaba a hacerse cercano, y aunque fueran sólo unos meses de escucharlo, Naruto sabía perfectamente de que o quienes provenía ese sonido. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se vio forzada a abrir.

Las causantes del ruido eran sus amigas, Ino y Sakura, junto a la heredera Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, quienes desde varios meses atrás habían estado peleando por el amor de el Uchiha de formas poco ortodoxas.

Preguntaban qué tipo de mujer le gustaba, su color favorito, que tipo de ropa le gustaría que llevará una chica, todas sin respuesta, intentaban hacerle decir a cual de las 3 prefería, recibiendo un frío "a ninguna", entre otras cosas.

Al parecer los motivos para seguir a todos lados a Sasuke e intentar seducirlo de Sakura e Ino eran que se sentían inútiles y débiles, creyendo que nadie podría ayudarlas más que el y que si se volvían la matriarca de clan tendrían 'poder'.

Ahora Hinata...

No sabía realmente mucho sobre sus motivos, ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba de "el", pero de algo estaba seguro. Esto no era normal y si era necesario destrozar a los Hyuuga lo haría.

-¡Yo llegue primero, cerdas, es mi derecho sentarme a su lado!-Gritó la Haruno, enfureciendo a las otras dos.-

-Soy hija de uno de los Ninjas personales del Hokage, ¡así que yo merezco ese lugar más que tú frentona!-Cuando ambas estaban a punto de echar a correr fueron tiradas al suelo por Hinata.

-Apartense plebe, ese lugar es mío.-Ino y Sakura aturdidas por el golpe no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar más que para ver a la 'zorra' Hyuuga tomando lo que era de ellas.

Naruto estaba especialmente sorprendido de esta, ya habían pasado muchos años ya que no la veía y verla así de cambiada le daba...algo.

Tal vez estos años serían más raros de lo que pensó.

-2 meses después.

-Uf...uf...-Naruto se encontraba entrenando con algo muy importante para el, entrenaba para poder lograr manejar el Chakra de su Tou-san, que le había revelado que había venido con algo más que sólo su alma.

Al parecer, Hagoromo se selló junto a una de sus herramientas: **el Kohaku no Jōhei,** que le permitió sellar su Chakra en el también, dado que si se hubiera sellado con todo su poder habría destrozado su red de Chakra y sería inútil como Shinobi.

Cada vez que su cuerpo este listo para recibir cierta cantidad, la recibirá y tendrá esa energia añadida al ataque que quiera, pero será Chakra de Hagoromo.

Además, la energía de su Susano'o había hecho aparición varias veces, pero aún no formaba ni siquiera una parte de este, sólo era una especie de humo de color amarillo.

Ashura le había enseñado movimientos de pelea y formas de defenderse, además de como fusionar sus elementos Suiton y para formar el Mokuton.

-2 años después.

Bien.

Ya fue suficiente tiempo para redimirse el que les ha dado.

Se acabó el juego del Naruto bueno y amigable, Sakura e Ino no han hecho más que empeorar, golpes, insultos, patadas, intentos de humillación hacia su persona...

Si para ser respetado tenía que enseñar una faceta nada amigable entonces eso haría, el hecho de burlarse de sus padres sin saber quiénes son sólo fue el determinante para acabar con aquella amistad que había empezado tan bien.

-1 mes después.

-Estoy preocupado.-Dijo Indra.

-¿De que?-Preguntó Ashura-¿De Naruto?-Continuó.

-Si...no hace más que matarse en los entrenamientos y encerrarse en su cuarto, ¿y si la Maldición del Odio sigue en pie y se apodera de el?-Menciono con temor.

-Solo podemos confiar en el-Le dijo Ashura.

-2 años más tarde.

-Bien chicos.-Les dijo Iruka.-Hoy vamos a hacer los exámenes Gennin.

El tiempo fue pasando y con el sus compañeros, mientras esperaba pacientemente su y Sakura tenían unacantidad mínima de Chakra, la Uchiha era muy buena, y los demás no le interesaban.

- **Mocoso, olvida lo de las Fan-girls, sino, todo se irá al carajo por la Maldición, te recuerdo tienes Chakra Uchiha.** -Dijo Kurama dentro de su mente.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-Vamos hijo...-Fue jalado a su mente.

-Mente de Naruto.

Naruto estaba inmóvil, pálido y serio, sin una pizca de sentimientos, pero sus ojos estaban claro que había llorado.

Entro a la casa para derrumbarse en el suelo, volviendo a sentirse culpable por los errores de los últimos años, buscando solamente poder, olvidando sus orígenes y a su familia.

Cuando vio a su padre corrió a darle un abrazo, repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra lo siento mientras las lágrimas caian de sus ojos azules, sintiendo como sus hermanos también le abrazaban y como Kurama le daba palmadas con la cola.

- **Cachorro, esta bien, eres humano.**

-Fin de capítulo.

¡Yay!, acabado, vale, vale, me tardé, pero ya terminé los guiones de estudio que tenía que hacer.

Ahora, tengo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría un crossover Naruto/Overwatch?

Ciaossu.


End file.
